


Bucky's Baby-Girl

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, daddy!Bucky, hes a cutie pie, hes a happy boi now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: A drabble. You used to think that you were the only person that Bucky would ever look at as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, until her.





	Bucky's Baby-Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bucky or anything related to Marvel (god I wish I did though)
> 
> ||Please don’t repost anywhere or plagiarize||

You watched him, a gentle smile curling his full lips. Blue eyes following every movement as you sighed ever-so-slightly. His metal arm gleamed in the moonlight as he rested it on the wooden rim.

You couldn’t deny she was absolutely gorgeous, more beautiful than you could ever imagine to be, but you couldn’t fault him for watching her like she was the most precious thing on Earth.

She was…so much more.

She was the most beautiful thing you had ever laid your eyes on too. Her beautiful blue eyes that caught the moonlight and shined, dark hair that framed her cherubic face.

She was just so beautiful and you could understand why he was so enamored with her. 

Because you were too.

She was gorgeous as she lifted her arms in the air, her fingers grabbing at the stars as if she could capture them in her grip.

Bucky chuckled softly as he watched her. “So beautiful,” he whispered to nobody in particular.

You walked deeper into the room and rested your hand on the muscular expanse of his shoulder and you smiled gently up at him. 

“Looks like I’ve been replaced.” You joked softly, chuckling as he sighed exasperatedly. 

“You could never be replaced, doll. But she… she is something else entirely.” Bucky reached around and rested his flesh arm around your waist, his thumb tracing little circles against the soft skin of your hip.

“Well, I should know,” you smiled, reaching down and you swept a wispy dark lock of hair away from her tiny forehead, “because I gave birth to her.”

“I was there, remember.” Bucky smiled, pressing a soft kiss to your temple.

“I distinctly remember you crying like a baby, more than Jules did.” You teased, resting your back against his chest. 

“Hey,” Bucky chuckled, “my daughter had just been born and my wife had been so brave that day. Any man would cry after that.”

The little baby in the crib gurgled, her eyelids drooping slowly as she started to doze. 

“Our little girl,” You whispered, smiling, “our Rebecca Barnes.”

“She’s the only other one that is just as beautiful as my wife.” Bucky whispered, his metal fingers gently caressing the front of her little onesie. “The  _only_ one.”


End file.
